


TRAPPED: A supernatural/ Descendants crossover

by MaraHollowBird



Series: Mara Reeves [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Carlos de Vil/oc - Freeform, Crossover, Descendants - Freeform, Graphic, Graphic themes, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraHollowBird/pseuds/MaraHollowBird
Summary: When Mara Reeves, the sister of Jack Kline, and a nephilim, gets transported to a different world  she is  tangled in a plot to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. Her whole world turned upside down. Problems arise, and she finds more than she'd hoped for: friends, maybe love, and a place to belong.
Series: Mara Reeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: May have depictions of violence, mild language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR FIRST TASTE OF WHERE THIS STORY SHALL GO.

Maleficent reclined on her throne. She waved her nail file airily as she spoke, pausing to sharpen her nails to fine points. Razor sharp.  
“You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.” She said listing them off as if they were simple tasks. 

“What’s in it for us?” Mal asked.  
Glancing down at her daughter, Maleficent dangled the file about in her hand between her finger and thumb like a cigarette.

“Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns” She said. The corner of her lips tugging coyly. Carlos frowned. He hovered nervously by Mal’s side, not particularly wanting to get in Maleficent’s bad books.

“Um.. I think she meant us,” he said.

But Maleficent ignored Carlos. She tossed the nail file carelessly to one side and leaned in secretively towards her daughter.  
“It’s all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?” Mal could feel her cool breath against her cheek.

“Well yeah, who doesn’t…,” Mal’s face broke into a smile.

“Get me the wand, and you and I can see all that and more.”her mother interjected at once. She looked off into the distance longingly.  
Then her face hardened.

“But.. there is one other thing” She clapped her hands sharply. At once one of her goons came, shuffling heavily across the floor. Expressionless, and deadpan as he opened his huge hand.  
Maleficent snatched the little wooden box and waved him away.

“What’s that?” Mal huffed and folded her arms. But even she was curious.  
The Villain Kids half leaned closer, but none of them went further than Mal. She was, of course, Maleficent’s only daughter. 

“You will receive the help of another.”

“Wait, what? We’re perfectly fine...” Mal interrupted. Her hands flew up in protest.

Her mother held up her hand to stop her.  
“Ah.”  
“They require the heart of Defiti for a transportation spell. So they can go home to their dimension. I have it. And their friend will help,” Her thin, wiry fingers plucked the heart from its case, stroking the dusky crimson folds and veins.

“Surely we can do this on our own..,” Jay began.

“I know. But I enjoy dangling Sam and Dean on a string . They’re quite famous in their dimension. I’ve heard word of their deeds from a Cupid, flying around here. The confused thing. I crushed it of course,” She said, humming as she returned the heart to its Case.

Cruella De Vil chuckled from the corner.  
“And that Dean. My, my...” She said wryly.

“Oh shut up! You old hag,” Jafar scowled, his lips writhing back in disgust. He shook his head at her. 

“I’m the old hag? You’re one to talk. The great ‘sorcerer’,” She raised her eyebrows and sniggered into her neatly gloved velvet hands.

“I am a great sorcerer- I was a great sorcerer.,” Jafar turned away from her. “Oh, never mind,”

Ignoring their dispute, the evil Queen’s voice rose above the noise.  
“But you aren’t going to give them the heart?” She asked, though she knew the answer. The answer was (and always is) wicked.

“Of course not,”

“ And you think they’ll just be let in to this school? As a villain? Won’t they know she’s not one of us?” Mal argued. She was used to this small, intimate group. Sure they fought, but they were the biggest and baddest in the Isle.

“Well, the Winchesters have their own way. And she is the daughter of the biggest baddie,”

Mal perked up immediately.  
“Who?” 

Maleficent tapped her nose, as if to close the conversation. That was her business.

Prince Ben motioned for them to sit. His eyes shone eagerly from the his seat. Dean was reminded of their friend, Garth, and his stupid, stupid grin.  
“Thanks” He murmured, leaning back into the wooden seat. He could feel the bundle pressing into his side.

“So, what can I do for you?” Ben asked, propping his face up onto his elbows, leaning forward with interest. Sam forced a smile. He didn’t want to do this. This guy was a Prince- soon to be King. But it was the only way.

“We came to address the need for more facilities around school. To introduce a wider curriculum for the students.“, Sam said, fidgeting with his collar.

“It’s not much. Just a pool, and maybe extra space in the gym.” Dean added. 

The young Prince nodded.  
“I can see what you mean. We do have a good range but a swimming pool sounds great.” he considered it for a moment.

“I’lll have to bring it up with the budget council,”

“Thank you,” Sam said, sliding out of the chair. He locked eyes with Dean, who nodded.

“Anything else?”

“Uh.. actually. Yes,” Dean smiled and pulled out the small bundle of fabric. It was the size of a hex bag, but contained powerful herbs; a gift from Rowena. Once you caught a whiff of it, someone could tell you anything and you’d agree with it, and use it as if it were your own idea.  
Pretty damn scary.  
“A gift. For your time,” Sam flashed him a smile.

The young prince’s face was clean, measured, calm. Not a single doubt, like the ocean on a clear day. Placid, docile.  
“Thank you!” He took the bundle carefully to examine it. 

“You just open it. It’s herbs, for your room,”

“Ah,”

While he busied himself, the brothers prepared to swaddle their mouths and noses, tugging their shirts up. Dean slid out his phone, and called Mara.  
“Ready,” He said into the microphone, before turning on speaker  
.  
“Oh that smells wonderful,” Ben looked up, inhaling the sickly sweet scent. His nose twitched.Blinking slowly, eyes half closed.

“You have invited another VK to come to this school. She is coming from one of the neighbouring Islands, and will arrive separately. This was all your idea. You must tell the Fairy Godmother at once.” Mara's voice poured from the phone.

The corners of Ben’s mouth slid up as he grinned.  
”I have invited another VK to come to this school. She is coming from one of the neighbouring Islands, and will arrive separately. This was all my idea. I must tell the fairy godmother at once.”  
Ben's head lolled to one side, intoxicated, as he repeated the words to himself.

“Thanks” Sam took the phone from his brother and ended the call.

Dean snatched the bag from him. He drew the drawstrings tight, worked it into a knot and stuffed it into his suit once more. The Prince shook his head, dazed. His eyes cleared. He looked at them.

“I have an idea” He mumbled, and without a second glance, tore out of the room. 

Sam’s shoulders fell.  
“Thank god” He murmured.

“Well, at least we have a cover story.” Dean shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

HI there!  
I am MaraHollowBird, but you'll find this story on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. My Username is DulcetKazoo there.   
  
This fanfiction started out as a hope. I'm a huge procrastinator, and I never thought I'd ever finish a fanfiction.   
At time of writing, unfortunately, It is not finished(lol sorry), but I am close. Page 115 to be exact.  
  
  


The fic revolves around Mara Reeves, the sister of Jack Kline, who you'll find more about as we move through the story and things are revealed. However, I must tell you that it will follow through the Descendants films, and become an eventual romance between Carlos and Mara.  
  
You up for that? Sounds fun, eh?

I dedicate this to, friend boi, Cameron Boyce, who was an amazing person, and lives on in the people who knew him.   
Cam, you're great.

So, just let me know if you're interested in reading and hopefully I'll post.   
See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald hills rolled past, sparkling in sunlight like great, glorious, gemmed plains. Around the corner, houses plunged into the earth, surrounding long streets which wound down down the hill side. There, in the center a well with its little thatched roof- probably a reminder or relic of a sort. The windows of the houses caught the light, winking back at me in welcome.

But I was too anxious to enjoy it. I leaned back into the leather upholstered back seat of the Impala. My stomach twisted into knots. Warmth seeped into my skin from the light.

"So let us know before you steal the wand. When Maleficent comes, we'll be there to get the ingredient.", Dean said, looking up from the drivers seat.

"Okay", I mumbled. My hands twisted together in my lap, bandaged in my bag straps. The constant purr of the engine, though usually a comfort, filled me with dread. If I failed, when would I see them again? How about Jack; Would he be okay?

Baby roared with appreciation as she sped down the road. The only sound until Dean put on some music to fill the silence.  
The song, ' Against the wind' filled the air. Baby rolled onward, stirring up the grasses so that they were caught in a jive.

Sam fidgeted in front of me. I knew he didn't like it either. Heck, I knew I didn't have a proper hold on my powers yet. It was risky. As we turned a corner, I got my first glimpse of Auradon Prep. The school was a literal castle: stone grey towers stretching skyward; banners across every wall, dappled blue and yellow, peeping out from behind the trees. Whooping and cheering, a series of blue and yellow dots buzzed around.. They were students.

I ducked down.  
"Well, would you look at that?"Dean called. I knew he was impressed. A beetle-black limousine had pulled up at the entrance. The cheers grew louder. My stomach shrivelled into itself. They were in there. The Villain Kids.

We parked a little way before the entrance, half hidden by a towering oak. It was like Dean knew I'd need a moment, a moment for us to be just us, away from the prying gaze of the students.  
So when we left the car, It began to sink in.

I wobbled against the glossy black door. My vision was blurred with tears.

"What if they don't like me? I can't socialise- I can't..," I rambled, gasping, reaching for something, anything to support me. Dean place his hands on my shoulders to steady me.  
"Hey, look at me, kid," He said softly, leaning down so that I had to look at him. Dean's eyes crinkled with concern.

"You're strong, so strong. They'd be crazy not to like you. It'll be okay. And if you need anything, anything at all, we're there," He murmured.  
"If you feel it's too much. We don't have to do it. We'll find another way," Sam added.

I stumbled towards Dean. He caught me in his arms, pulling me close. I felt his chin automatically rest on my head.  
"Thank you," I mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay, kid,"

When I pulled away, I automatically made a beeline for Sam, who wrapped his long arms around me. He had to lean down, for he was tall, like a sasquatch, or a moose. It was different with Sam. Dean hugged with a gentle fierceness, but Sam was more soft; he liked to cocoon me, carefully, as if he was afraid I might break. But they were both sweet, protective. They made me feel safe. In those few moments caught in his arms, I let my worries drain away from my shoulders, knowing they'd return soon.

When I finally had the courage to pull away, I could've cried out. Just the sight of them, standing there. I studied their faces, taking the curve of their brows, the glistening in their eyes, and their hair. Sam's swept down by his chin, in a soft swoop. And Dean's had always been short.

I didn't know when I'd see them again. I might never see them again.

"Good luck kid," Dean said, swallowing his fears.  
"Bye,"

I took a step backwards, inhaled shakily, and without further notice, tore off, wiping my eyes.. My rucksack thumped against my back. I gripped the straps tightly like a wishbone, eyes drawn to the ground. My stomach ached as I shuffled across the lawn. God, I probably looked like a right idiot.

"Mara!"

The boy- Prince..whatshisname- beamed comfortingly, and the woman practically bounced on her heels. But a girl stood beside them,, clasping his arm possessively. I froze. Her shrewd gaze caught me like a deer in headlights. I gulped.

"I'm glad you could make it," He reached out to shake my hand. I took it.

Weird. Formalities seemed foreign, and odd.  
As I pulled my hand back, I blurted out," I'm sorry. I don't know who any of you are,"

Warmth crept up my cheeks when I noticed the stares. I tugged my sleeves down over my hands.

He appeared taken aback. Why wouldn't he? He was probably used to people knowing exactly who he was.

"Oh, I'm Ben.. this is the Fairy Godmother. And Audrey," He gestured to each of them in turn. The smiley woman waved, but the girl quickly interjected.  
"Actually, It's Princess Audrey,"

"Hi.." I mumbled into my sleeve.

Ben didn't seem to notice.

"Oh.. and you'll be joining these guys in class,"

My breath caught in my throat.

Shit. I'd almost forgotten. I forced myself to face them.

To my surprise, they looked fairly normal. No retractable fangs, terrible claws, or even bloodied axe. Go figure. Guilt spiked in my veins. That wasn't fair, and who was I to talk?

In turn, they introduced themselves.

There was Mal, a girl with wicked purple hair. Evie, who had stars in her eyes and smiled at me, Jay, who shot me a wink boldly, and Carlos, who seemed rather timid. I raised my eyebrows. His mouth was coated in chocolate. Each of them were dressed in dyed leather- the bright colours of their parents – so that I felt ridiculously underdressed in a shirt from two days ago, and jeans from god knows when.

"Okay, On with the tour!" Ben announced as he strode away, Audrey hanging off of his arm.

I snapped my gaze away, and trudged on behind them.

"Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king,"

We followed along the path, which was lined with delightfully small shrubs. I paused to trail my fingers along the leaves. They were so well kept, trimmed neatly until they fit in with this fairytale fantasy world. Was it as perfect as it seemed? Audrey certainly wasn't.

I shivered and tugged my sleeves over my hands. God I hoped the monsters didn't exist here.

Ben paused and turned to face a towering statue. The statue's face was caught in an earnest expression; he looked upon the lawn like a blacksmith gazes upon his creation. His eyes held a stony passion underneath slanted brows. A grey crown nestled in his stiff hair. And one hand rested upon his chest; a formal pantomime. With a jolt, I realised this was the king.

I was about to move on, but Ben clapped his hands together, looking up at the statue as if waiting for something to happen. The King's face began to distort, his nose lengthening, and his face widening, still stuck in its solid stone stupor. His shoulders widened and fur sprouted sporadically across his cheeks. Suddenly, a strangled scream pierced the air. I spun around on my heels.

Carlos had leapt into Jay's arms. Shaking, he pulled himself closer- clearly wanting to get as far away from the statue as possible.

"Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from man to beast to remind us that anything is possible," Ben's hands were clasped together. Jesus. He really was a prince. My heart ached. I wanted to ask if Carlos was okay. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. So I kept my eyes forward, riddled with guilt. I nearly kicked myself as I trudged behind Ben once more.

"Does he shed much?" Mal quipped, half-serious. She tilted her head to one side as if in waiting.  
I smiled slowly: almost a chuckle.  
"Mom won't let him on the couch," Ben replied playfully, smiling at her before turning up the path. You could tell he wasn't being serious.

We entered the school, and as expected, it was gorgeous. Two slender mahogany staircases greeted us at the door, winding round into a corner. But Ben walked ahead so we could regroup. Identical blue and yellow banners hung down the wall. School spirit, I supposed.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked as we settled in. A smile teased at my lips. Clever. She was trying to gather information. Good idea.

"Yeah, It exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals,"

Little does he know.

I thought back to Jack. We had a special bond. Brother and sister, yes, but Nephilim. I wasn't an ordinary mortal, and neither was he. I nibbled my lip. This was my only chance to get back home to him. And Cass of course. But what if I failed? What if-

"Oh, and speaking of mortals, who are your parents, Mara?"

As I bit down on my lip, I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar simpering voice. I looked up. Audrey tilted her head to one side. Her eyes masked curiosity.

Shit.

I didn't have a cover story. So I blurted out the first villain that came to mind.

"Queen of Hearts.. separated at birth," My lips stung, I'd bitten them too hard.

Audrey hesitated.

"Okay.. I'm not seeing any resemblance,"

I opened my mouth to respond, though my heart pounded in my head. God. They were going to find out. But before I could say anything, I heard a voice from behind me.  
"Separated at birth right? So she's never met her Mom," Carlos interjected, glancing at me for confirmation. I sighed in relief.

"Yup," I nodded.

"No raging temper either," I chuckled nervously, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.  
"Good," Audrey looped Ben's arm around her neck. But he soon released her, distracted by someone on the staircase.

"Doug, come down,"  
A boy, dressed in the blue and yellow band uniform strolled down the stairs with a notepad. Ben greeted him at the bottom. It seemed customary. Maybe politeness? I didn't know. Nor should I care. Sam and Dean wouldn't.

He pulled Doug in, hooking his arm over his shoulders.  
"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to-"  
"Ask Doug," Audrey interjected, leaning closer, as if marking her territory. For a princess, she was possessive. Like a vampire and its nest.  
They both turned and left.

Now only Doug stood between me and alone time with the other kids.

Doug adjusted his glasses and settled in front of us. I kept my eyes on him, not really wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son,"

Did they really introduce themselves with their parent's name here? Weird.

He paused to count off the names of his uncles on his fingers.  
"As in: Dopey; Doc; Bashful; Happy; Grumpy; Sleepy; and.."His voice trailed off, distracted by something to my right. I turned. He had noticed Evie.

"Heigh ho,' He whispered, suddenly breathless as she strolled up to him. Wow. Couldn't say I blamed him. She was very cute.

"I'm Evie. Evil Queen's daughter," she said.

He swallowed, eyes darting away from her as he tried to concentrate.  
"Okay. So about your classes, I uh, put in the requirements already… history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and uh, remedial goodness 101,"

I frowned. Never heard of any classes like those before.

Mal took charge- clearly the leader. Which wasn't really that surprising. Dean had said that her mother had struck the deal in the first place.

"Let me guess.. new class?" Doug nodded.

"Come on guys, lets find our dorms," Mal said, popping a chocolate in her mouth. God knows where she'd snagged it from. Maybe the limo?

They tore up the stairs. I hung back, anxiously, gripping the edge of my shirt. My shoulders seemed to want to join my ears as they shot up. Should I join them? But what If I'm brushed off?

"Oh, your dorms are that way" Doug called. He turned back to me. They ambled back down the stairs.  
"You too,"

"Thanks," I tried to smile. I tried to move to follow them. But I was stuck. I couldn't. No. No panicking. It's too early to panic. What am I doing?

"Dopey, Doc," Doug began again.

My mind was melting into a pit of humiliation. Dashing heat crept to my neck and face. I couldn't just follow them. Mal might kick me out. She might not trust me.

"Bashful, Grumpy,"

That would be fair. We've been backstabbed before. Betrayed a lot. I imagined the Isle would be no different. But I had to do something. Anything.  
"Sleepy, and…,"  
As Carlos passed, he called out,"Sneezy," and, without a second look at me, ran to join the others. Oh god. Had I made him mad? I'd barely said a word to him. No. That's ridiculous. Get a grip.

Move.

They hadn't noticed that I'd stayed behind, tearing up the opposite staircase. Before I knew it, they'd disappeared around the corner.  
This was bad. What would I tell Sam and Dean?  
"You coming?"  
I looked up. Mal leaned on the dark banister, looking slightly annoyed. I hadn't noticed her there earlier. My ears reddened. Nodding quickly, I raced up the stairs to join her, my bag thumping against my back.

"Why'd you hang back?" She asked as we walked through the corridor. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Anxiety… I didn't want to be kicked out," I said truthfully; there was no point in let out a low chuckle.  
"No. We won't kick you out. As far as our parents are concerned, we need you,"

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. My lips were just beginning to bleed, but It didn't matter. After a second it would close up, I knew.

We turned a corner. The others lingered to one side, bundled together in mid conversation.

I hated to intrude.

"What's the hold up?" Jay called.  
"Mara needed a sec," Mal was quick to reply.

Evie rushed over to us, grinning excitedly: "Our dorm is this way,"

Wait. Did that mean me too?  
"Mal," I begun, hating the way my voice croaked shakily,"Am I with you and Evie?"

Mal looked at me out of the corner of her eye and nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

Just then. a vaguely familiar voice called out from behind me.

"Well, we're just down the hall. See ya," As I looked, Jay dragged Carlos along with him by the arm. Carlos craned his neck to look at us.  
"Room 107!" He yelled.

Our dorm was like a fairytale. Soft bedsheets and curtains with swirling cherry blossoms. The beds each had four posts that curved to meet a strange lace decoration, which all connected. Lined with oak panels, the room opened into several wide windows. When I stepped deeper inside, I found a small wooden table, and separate oak desk.

Evie stifled a gasp- it seemed that because Mal hated it, she thought that she should too. I helped them draw the curtains shut. The room had a strange dusky glow to it now. I wasn't used to such splendour. I lived in a bunker designed for Men of Letters- people just looking for a place to crash. My room at home was identical to the next. I must admit, I had put up a few photos but that was mainly it. And let me tell you, the beds were not as nice as these.

Wordlessly, I set my rucksack down on one of the beds, sinking into the mattress with a sigh.

I gasped.

"It's so soft..." I buried my fingers in the sheets.

"Okay Mara. We're going to the boys' room at eight. Wanna unpack?" Mal said, swinging her legs off of her own bed.

"Uh.. yeah, sure," I said.

I unzipped my rucksack. It wasn't much. When we headed out that day, I'd only packed what I thought I'd need. There's no way I could've predicted that we'd drive straight into another portal.

That meant no clothes of my own. I sifted through my bag, pulling out the plaid shirt.  
I lay the shirt out on the bed- one of Sam's- to use as a nightgown, which he'd let me borrow for the time being. It was way too big, but I was just grateful to not be sleeping in my jeans. I pulled out the little card, which was duck egg blue. Thank god.

It was from him. A gift for my birthday, along with a slab of nougat, since I'd never tried it before( the nougat was long gone).

I heard Evie come up behind me, peeking over my shoulder.

"What's that?"

I turned.  
"Uh.. It's a gift from my brother," I held it out to show her.  
Evie took the card from me gently, seeming touched. Her fingers stroked the faded letters.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Home… I miss him," I took the card back, sliding it back into my rucksack.

"Ooh!" Evie dug her hand inside before I could stop her; she'd spotted something shiny buried underneath my notebook. She lifted it out.

Shit.

Evie let go of my gun in surprise, like it was a red hot poker.

"Mara...why do you have a gun?" She whispered, wide-eyed

"A gun?"

Before I could reply, Mal rushed over, clearly impressed.

"It doesn't matter," I shoved it into the waistband of my jeans. I would explain. But it wasn't the time.

"But.."

"No, she's right. It doesn't matter yet,"Mal gave Evie a determined look. And I knew she endeavoured to find out. I shoved my bag under the bed, and sat down.  
"So tell us about yourself," Evie said, trying to stomach her shock. She smiled.

I didn't want to seem vain. I sighed, drawing my knees to my chest as I spoke.

"I'm vigilant… I try to work hard,"

"With your friends?" Evie asked, tucking a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..,"I looked down. My hands twisted together against my legs. What did they know?  
"So… did they- your parents tell you about us?" I asked.

"Only that you all work together, and that you're well known,"

"You could say that," I said, shrugging. Mal shot Evie a warning look. Maybe they were hiding something? Maybe Evie was about to say something that they didn't want me to know? My head pounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets to talk to the boys and a plan is formulated in the boys dorm.

By the time 8 o’clock rolled around, I had calmed down somewhat. When we entered the boys’ dorm, I instantly felt more at home.

“Woah. Your room is so much cooler than ours!” I exclaimed, almost giddy. The dark wooden panels were lit up from the glow of amber lamps, shrouded by dark green plaid curtains. Mal and Evie went to join Jay at once, who lingered near one of the beds.

Carlos, who was deeply invested in a fighter game, jabbing the air using little gaming sticks, tore his gaze away for a moment to glance at me mid punch. Then, he threw himself back into the game. 

I found myself examining the banners on the walls. Again, splashed blue and yellow. Simultaneously the colours of Belle’s dress, and the Beast’s suit. What? Everyone knows Disney.  
It was all very strange. Was this really what boarding school was like? Every wall a reminder of where you are.Jay had just finished talking to Mal. She went to join Evie at one of the beds. So I eased closer; I had to find out whether there was an actual plan. So I drew my sleeves tight against my hands and approached him.

“Do you have a game plan?” I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled.”Well, Mara. I run in..,”Jay paused and raised his eyebrows for effect. Rather dramatic.“Smash….,” He punched at the empty air, startling me. My eyes widened.  
“And grab,” Drawing his fist towards him, he mimed pulling something close to his body with a flourish.

“What about...cameras, guards, alarms? Wherever it is, don’t you think it’ll be heavily guarded?”I suggested quietly. I wanted to help, and if this was my contribution then so be it.

“Well, yeah. But we’ll find a way,” He grinned at me and ducked over his bed. The sheets were littered with mobile phones. I raised my eyebrows lightly, and almost chuckled. Boy I wish I had that confidence. The stealing I could tolerate; everyone had their quirks. But did he really need those phones? But I couldn’t say anything. Not that I wanted to.

“Like?”

“I’m usually the force of the group. Mal, Evie and Carlos work on the other stuff,” Jay said, sorting through the pile of phones like he’d done it every day of his life: expertly. If that was something you could get good at.

I swallowed feverishly and hugged myself. Go on. Ask. There was a technique Sam had taught me for when you had to do something. Now was the time to use it.  
3  
2  
1   
Go!

“You’re athletic, aren’t you?” I blurted out, immediately looking away. 

“Is it obvious?” He waggled his eyebrows at me. I could see it, he reminded me of Dean. It was probably the grin too. Jay held out his arms and flexed his muscles. I blinked. Sure, okay.

“Do you know If they have a gym yet?” I asked. 

“Thinking of getting ripped?” He laughed. I looked down at my puny arms.

“Yeah no… More like stress relief. Punchbags and stuff,” Shifting on the spot, giving a strained chuckle, I half marvelled. How was he so calm?

“I feel you..” Jay patted my shoulder. “Well, I heard there’s a gym. Wanna come with when I know?”

“Sure,”  
He wanted to go..with me? I was taken aback by how open he was. Surprised, that he actually wanted to hang out, at some point. I’ve never been great at making friends. How Sam and Dean stuck around, I’ll never know.

“Jay, come check this thing out. Man, it’s awesome,” Jay rushed off in the direction of the other boy, who swung round to let him play.

I found myself trailing after him. I had to say something instead of hovering in the middle of the room like an idiot.   
Jay leapt up onto the podium and swung his arms about, fighting animated enemies.

”Listen… thanks for earlier,” I began, hugging my arms close,”I’m awful with people,”

Carlos looked up from the screen.  
“No, it’s okay.. I’ am too,” Carlos looked taken aback for a moment, but his face broke into a smile. I found myself smiling back.

I scratched the back of my neck. Great. Now that I was there, talking to him, I couldn’t move.

“Did you want to maybe... have a go?” He asked, shyly. 

“Okay,” I mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other. I’d never played video games before. Never got the chance, really. Jay moved back and offered me the sticks.I took the sticks into my hands and stepped onto the mat. The screen was paused, but I could see a robot stumbling close, stuck mid-stride.

“So, how do you…?” I murmured awkwardly.

“Just use the sticks as weapons, sort of… see?"

The screen suddenly blinked to life. The robot whirred and clunked towards me. So I gave it a go, swiping and thrusting the sticks, ducking down like I would a real fight. The robot went down in one fatal blow, but not before stuttering out some laser, which I managed to dodge. And then there was the man in the corner: I managed to take him out too. I could feel Carlos looking at me. Shit… had I done something wrong?

“GAME OVER,” The game spat out. Carlos’ looked at me, something like surprise dashed across his face. I stepped off the podium and handed the sticks to Jay. He leapt back on, readily.

“That was… amazing,” Carlos mumbled.

“Guys! Do I have to remind you what we’re all here for?”Mal’s voice rose above Carlos’.  
I snapped my head back round to look at her.

“Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah.. Magic wand… blah blah blah”, Jay swiped the air, glancing back at Mal. I chuckled in surprise. He was so relaxed – only Mal seemed to truly care about the wand. 

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents,” Mal said boldly. The others froze, staring at her. Their laughter had quickly diminished. Mal continued, her eyes hardened when she realised she had their ears.  
“To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel, yeah?”

I looked down at my shoes. Did they really think that? From what I’d seen, Jay was somewhat misguided, Carlos was rather sweet, and Evie was just confident. Even Mal was okay. None of them seemed vaguely villainous. A villain would’ve kicked me out. Or not let me say a word.“Yeah,” They agreed shakily.  
Then they snapped back into action.

“Evie, Mirror me,” Mal said, plonking herself down into one of the chairs.  
They crowded around the table together. Saddened, I eased myself into the chair next to Mal, sitting on my calves so as to see better. It was also insanely more comfortable.  
Evie had whipped out a small ornate pocket mirror, unlike any one I’d seen before. 

She spoke up in a clear, measured voice:“Mirror mirror on the… in my hand. Where does the Fairy Godmother’s wand...stand?”   
What was once a mere reflection of her face, was replaced by the gilt wand, floating in the air. Was that natural?

“There it is!” Mal’s breath hitched.

“Zoom out,” Said Carlos.

Evie whispered to the mirror.  
“Magic Mirror, not so close,” The mirror pulled out of the wand, replaced by the deep blues and swirling white and green of the Earth. Good to know that this world at least looked the same as mine.   
“Closer...Closer..” At Evie’s words, the mirror closed in to center on the wand. “Closer..” I leaned forward in my chair. The glass formed a dark map, with roads spidering across its surface.

“Can I go back to my game? I’m on level three,”  
Jay stopped him, glancing back at the mirror. It now showed a large sign with swirly typography.

“It’s in a museum. Do we know where that is?” Mal asked, staring intently at the sign as if it might disappear.  
Carlos tapped a couple of keys on his laptop and spun it around.

“2.3 Miles from here,”   
It was a map. 

“Smart,” I murmured. My thoughts drifted back to hunting. Usually, I’d do a hefty chunk of the research, since the field work- actually talking to witnesses- made me anxious. Things like this. Hours and hours of time spent, poring over books and old newspapers. Oddly, I missed it.  
I must have been lost in my thoughts, because Jay poked me in the arm and gave me an odd look.  
“Sorry.. did I miss anything?” I asked quietly, my chest ached. God.

“Not quite. You just sort of went out of it for a sec,” He said.

“Just thinking...” I hoped he wouldn’t question me any further. It wasn’t that I wasn’t up for talking about it, It just wasn’t the time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets to talk to the boys and a plan is formulated in the boys dorm.

By the time 8 o’clock rolled around, I had calmed down somewhat. When we entered the boys’ dorm, I instantly felt more at home.“Woah. Your room is so much cooler than ours!” I exclaimed, almost giddy. The dark wooden panels were lit up from the glow of amber lamps, shrouded by dark green plaid curtains. Mal and Evie went to join Jay at once, who lingered near one of the beds.  
Carlos, who was deeply invested in a fighter game, jabbing the air using little gaming sticks, tore his gaze away for a moment to glance at me mid punch. Then, he threw himself back into the game.   
I found myself examining the banners on the walls. Again, splashed blue and yellow. Simultaneously the colours of Belle’s dress, and the Beast’s suit. What? Everyone knows Disney.  
It was all very strange. Was this really what boarding school was like? Every wall a reminder of where you are.Jay had just finished talking to Mal. She went to join Evie at one of the beds. So I eased closer; I had to find out whether there was an actual plan. So I drew my sleeves tight against my hands and approached him.

“Do you have a game plan?” I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled.”Well, Mara. I run in..,”Jay paused and raised his eyebrows for effect. Rather dramatic.“Smash….,” He punched at the empty air, startling me. My eyes widened.  
“And grab,” Drawing his fist towards him, he mimed pulling something close to his body with a flourish.“What about...cameras, guards, alarms? Wherever it is, don’t you think it’ll be heavily guarded?”I suggested quietly. I wanted to help, and if this was my contribution then so be it.  
“Well, yeah. But we’ll find a way,” He grinned at me and ducked over his bed. The sheets were littered with mobile phones. I raised my eyebrows lightly, and almost chuckled. Boy I wish I had that confidence. The stealing I could tolerate; everyone had their quirks. But did he really need those phones? But I couldn’t say anything. Not that I wanted to.

“Like?”  
“I’m usually the force of the group. Mal, Evie and Carlos work on the other stuff,” Jay said, sorting through the pile of phones like he’d done it every day of his life: expertly. If that was something you could get good at.

I swallowed feverishly and hugged myself. Go on. Ask. There was a technique Sam had taught me for when you had to do something. Now was the time to use it.  
3  
2  
1   
Go!

“You’re athletic, aren’t you?” I blurted out, immediately looking away. 

“Is it obvious?” He waggled his eyebrows at me. I could see it, he reminded me of Dean. It was probably the grin too. Jay held out his arms and flexed his muscles. I blinked. Sure, okay.

“Do you know If they have a gym yet?” I asked. 

“Thinking of getting ripped?” He laughed. I looked down at my puny arms.

“Yeah no… More like stress relief. Punchbags and stuff,”Shifting on the spot, giving a strained chuckle, I half marvelled. How was he so calm?“I feel you..” Jay patted my shoulder. “Well, I heard there’s a gym. Wanna come with when I know?”

“Sure,”  
He wanted to go..with me? I was taken aback by how open he was. Surprised, that he actually wanted to hang out, at some point. I’ve never been great at making friends. How Sam and Dean stuck around, I’ll never know.

“Jay, come check this thing out. Man, it’s awesome,” Jay rushed off in the direction of the other boy, who swung round to let him play. I found myself trailing after him. I had to say something instead of hovering in the middle of the room like an idiot.   
Jay leapt up onto the podium and swung his arms about, fighting animated enemies. ”Listen… thanks for earlier,” I began, hugging my arms close,”I’m awful with people,”

Carlos looked up from the screen.  
“No, it’s okay.. I’ am too,” Carlos looked taken aback for a moment, but his face broke into a smile. I found myself smiling back.

I scratched the back of my neck. Great. Now that I was there, talking to him, I couldn’t move. “Did you want to maybe... have a go?” He asked, shyly. 

“Okay,” I mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other. I’d never played video games before. Never got the chance, really. Jay moved back and offered me the sticks.I took the sticks into my hands and stepped onto the mat. The screen was paused, but I could see a robot stumbling close, stuck mid-stride.  
“So, how do you…?” I murmured awkwardly.  
“Just use the sticks as weapons, sort of… see?” The screen suddenly blinked to life. The robot whirred and clunked towards me. So I gave it a go, swiping and thrusting the sticks, ducking down like I would a real fight. The robot went down in one fatal blow, but not before stuttering out some laser, which I managed to dodge. And then there was the man in the corner: I managed to take him out too. I could feel Carlos looking at me. Shit… had I done something wrong?  
“GAME OVER,” The game spat out. Carlos’ looked at me, something like surprise dashed across his face. I stepped off the podium and handed the sticks to Jay. He leapt back on, readily.  
“That was… amazing,” Carlos mumbled.  
“Guys! Do I have to remind you what we’re all here for?”Mal’s voice rose above Carlos’.  
I snapped my head back round to look at her.  
“Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah.. Magic wand… blah blah blah”, Jay swiped the air, glancing back at Mal. I chuckled in surprise. He was so relaxed – only Mal seemed to truly care about the wand.   
“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents,” Mal said boldly. The others froze, staring at her. Their laughter had quickly diminished. Mal continued, her eyes hardened when she realised she had their ears.  
“To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel, yeah?”

I looked down at my shoes. Did they really think that? From what I’d seen, Jay was somewhat misguided, Carlos was rather sweet, and Evie was just confident. Even Mal was okay. None of them seemed vaguely villainous. A villain would’ve kicked me out. Or not let me say a word.“Yeah,” They agreed shakily.  
Then they snapped back into action.  
“Evie, Mirror me,” Mal said, plonking herself down into one of the chairs.  
They crowded around the table together. Saddened, I eased myself into the chair next to Mal, sitting on my calves so as to see better. It was also insanely more comfortable.  
Evie had whipped out a small ornate pocket mirror, unlike any one I’d seen before. She spoke up in a clear, measured voice:“Mirror mirror on the… in my hand. Where does the Fairy Godmother’s wand...stand?” 

What was once a mere reflection of her face, was replaced by the gilt wand, floating in the air. Was that natural?

“There it is!” Mal’s breath hitched.

“Zoom out,” Said Carlos.

Evie whispered to the mirror.  
“Magic Mirror, not so close,” The mirror pulled out of the wand, replaced by the deep blues and swirling white and green of the Earth. Good to know that this world at least looked the same as mine.   
“Closer...Closer..” At Evie’s words, the mirror closed in to center on the wand. “Closer..” I leaned forward in my chair. The glass formed a dark map, with roads spidering across its surface.

“Can I go back to my game? I’m on level three,”Jay stopped him, glancing back at the mirror. It now showed a large sign with swirly typography.

“It’s in a museum. Do we know where that is?” Mal asked, staring intently at the sign as if it might disappear.  
Carlos tapped a couple of keys on his laptop and spun it around.  
“2.3 Miles from here,”   
It was a map. 

“Smart,” I murmured. My thoughts drifted back to hunting. Usually, I’d do a hefty chunk of the research, since the field work- actually talking to witnesses- made me anxious. Things like this. Hours and hours of time spent, poring over books and old newspapers. Oddly, I missed it.  
I must have been lost in my thoughts, because Jay poked me in the arm and gave me an odd look.  
“Sorry.. did I miss anything?” I asked quietly, my chest ached. God.

“Not quite. You just sort of went out of it for a sec,” He said.

“Just thinking...” I hoped he wouldn’t question me any further. It wasn’t that I wasn’t up for talking about it, It just wasn’t the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the group set their plan into action, it seems perfect.... until it isn't.

By the time we arrived at the museum, I could barely breathe. As we neared the doors, my stomach rolled and dived. I hesitated. Mal noticed my anxiety immediately.

“You want to go home, yes?” I nodded tearfully.

“Then let’s go,’ She waved me closer. The others pressed their faces to the window. But Carlos glanced back at me, something like pity dashed on his face. He didn’t say anything though. And that suited me.

I joined them, peering in at the array of magical objects. A guard spun idly on his chair. Behind him, stood a large ornate spinning wheel. It appeared common, but I could recall the tale. I knew what It had done. As the guard turned slightly, the chair squealed.

We wrenched ourselves from the door, ducking into the shadowy wall for cover. False alarm. Mal was the first to move back. Her breath hitched as she came to see the spinning wheel. It was her mother’s. Probably a big moment for her. But we had no time for that. I just wanted to grab the wand and leave. My fingers clawed the window. 

“That’s your mother’s spinning wheel?” Jay scoffed, turning to Carlos. The pair of them giggled amongst themselves. 

“Yeah, It’s kinda dorky,” Carlos sniggered. Mal frowned.

“It’s magic, it doesn’t have to look scary,” 

I spoke up, my voice rising down to an odd lilt.“No… she’s right. The worst magical objects are the ones you see every day… they take you by surprise, and do worse than make you sleep,”

I saw Carlos’ smile fade. Shit.

“There you go,” Mal said as she flipped through a book. I hadn’t noticed it before. When she next spoke, I knew exactly what it was.

“Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger,” She murmured. My heart stopped. A spell book? Why did she have a spell book? Although, perhaps it made sense. Her mother had Cast a spell on Aurora..

We waited a second. The guard shifted in his chair. But he did not move.

“Impressive,” Jay called.

“I got chills,” Carlos said. They both chuckled.

“Okay, you know what?”

“Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep.” Mal said, staring intently into the museum, setting her jaw impatiently.

At once, the guard leapt from his chair, staggering, hunched over towards the wheel. The magical object gleamed. Then his arm was out, reaching for the needle. As soon as his finger came into contact with the sharp end, he threw himself to the ground. He curled up underneath the spindle, eyes jammed shut. Impressive. I heard Mal gasp.

“Not so dorky now, huh?” She said, vanquishing Carlos' smile.For a second he stared at the guard’s sleeping form.

Mal pulled at the door handle. It wouldn’t budge. I felt in my pocket for a pin, swallowing my nerves. The door rattled.

“Stand back,” Jay said, his voice confident and clear.

“Make it easy, make it quick. Open without a kick,” As my hand found the pin, the doors flew open, and Jay crashed into the ground with a thump. He sat up, quickly. Oh, never mind. I shoved the pin away. Heat crept to my cheeks. Stupid idea.

“You coming?” Mal cackled, strutting past Jay, who sprawled on the ground, dazed. I followed quickly after Evie, not wanting to be left behind. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but I couldn’t go back now. I kept my eyes forward.

We eased past the guard in a line. I trod lightly, trying to make as little sound as possible, my heart thudding against my chest, in my ears, so that my head pounded. When I made it across, I let go of the breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding. Carlos and Jay were last. The guard stirred. Jay slunk past, panicked. Carlos took his time, skirting around the edge of him, so slow that Mal began to get impatient.

“Carlos!” she hissed. He quickened his pace.

Soon we were stumbling blindly through ornate corridors. My throat was dry, as if all moisture had deserted my tongue. I swallowed, but my saliva only coated my throat, and didn’t ease the aching. Evie lead the way, holding out her mirror like a lifeline. In a way it was. Without that mirror, we’d probably be caught. My clothes stuck to me. We couldn’t get caught. No. Not now. We turned into a flight of stairs. It took all my effort not not to stumble. Carlos and Mal bounded behind me. My foot slipped on a step, but I caught myself, gasping. I gripped the banister and threw myself back up the stairs. The fear of being knocked into, and the panic of being in the museum itself made my stomach flip.

I stumbled into the hall. The others had frozen, staring stock still. Across the marbled hall, were arching pedestals. I stared into the cold eyes of their parents. I gulped. We stepped closer together.

“Mommy?” Evie whispered, her eyes glistening. Her mother stood tall and proud, dressed in exquisite taste, and offered the rosy apple. 

“Killer,” Jay mumbled, breathless. Jafar’s scepter was poised at attention; he was crouched down, like a great, glittering cat, ready to pounce, his heavy cape like an arched tail, hands of claws. To his right, Cruella De Vil sneered under her heavy matte make up. Her dark eyes glinted, seeming almost real. She was draped in a thick fur coat, red gloved hands scratching at the empty air.

“I’ll never forget Mother’s day again,” Carlos gulped, his voice shaky. He couldn’t look away. Mal stared at her mother, her pride sort of melting away. In the new light, her lips trembled; she looked up in submission, miles away from the girl who’d made me enter this museum.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jay finally spoke up. “Well, the wand’s not here. Let’s bounce,” He clapped his hands together, stepping backwards. I nodded quickly, spinning around to follow him. The villains stared at me, their gaze penetrating and icy. Like they were judging me for even being in the presence of their children. I shook off the feeling. I was glad to get out of that room.

As we left, I stopped.“Wait… Where’s Mal..?” I mumbled, staring wide eyed at the others.

“She needed a minute. Don’t worry. She gets like this sometimes,” Carlos said, shrugging. This was of some comfort, but it still made my heart pound.She would be okay. No monsters around here. But maybe that wasn’t true. _Glittering black eyes,...a flash of silver. The dagger yanked out …. His limp body. Blood seeping out from his chest._ I shook the image away. She would be okay.

I heard shouts from behind me. Carlos and Jay rolled around on the ground, fighting each other for something. But I turned away. My mouth went dry. They were going to get us caught.And- and we’d never go home. Sam and Dean would never- they’d never even know.

The floor seemed to sway under my feet. I pressed my head against the nearest wall, sucking in deep gulps of air. I could feel it now, the familiar surge of power pressing against my skull. They couldn’t see me like this.

I crossed into another room, wandering down marbled hallways until the boys shouts faded. And slowly, and surely, the feeling began to ebb away. I wasted no time looking over meaningless artefacts in cases. If the wand was here, it would be upright on a pedestal for all to see. It was the wand, after all. Then, after some time, I found it. My breath hitched. The wand was suspended mid air, rising up and down slowly, like a kite caught in a gentle breeze. Gold leaves wound around the wand, starting with gold which curled into a light blue bulb, like a bluebell, or a pumpkin carriage. This was it. Our ticket home. I pumped my fist in the air and surged through the corridors back to where I began.

The boys were still fighting. Evie was nowhere to be found. Probably got bored of their antics and went to look for the wand.

“Guys,” I called. They ignored me.Carlos pulled the black object out of Jay’s grip. But it was snatched back and thrust high over Jay’s head. Carlos jumped on his feet, hands outstretched. He was much shorter than Jay. Yet somehow, taller than me.

Guys!” I let my voice rise.They still ignored me.

“Mara?” I looked up. Evie peeped her head round the door.Letting out a sigh of relief, I staggered towards her.

“I found the wand,” She perked up immediately. 

“You did?” Evie’s face lit up. When I nodded, she turned back to the boys.

“Guys.. Mara found the wand,” She said at the top of her voice. They scrambled off of each other immediately, wide- eyed. Really? I sighed.

Evie patted my shoulder,”I’m going to go and look for Mal,” she murmured.And just like that, I was left with them.

It wasn’t that I disliked Carlos and Jay. But their arguing made me uneasy.

“So, you come here often?” Jay joked, leaning to one side. He grinned at me

.“ Oh!…. I uh.. come here all the time,” I said quickly,“Their security, by the way, is awful..”

“Yeah, doesn’t he use the cameras?” Carlos said

. “All the better for us if he doesn’t,” Jay grinned. 

When Evie returned with Mal, the girl seemed shaken up. I wanted to ask if she was okay; It could be a warning sign. But I pressed my lips together and lead them down the hallways, trying to think of the right way. I paused at a crossroads, brushing aside all thoughts of demons, or Crowley for that matter. Then I took another turn.

“Yes,” I whispered,”It’s just down here,”

We bounded down the stairs, all of us giggling and whooping. But my smiles did nothing to ease the pain in my chest. If we were caught now, they’d realise our plan immediately. And didn’t they have security cameras? Again, I stared back at the wand, tugging at the hem of my shirt down, fiddling. My heart roared in my ears, my shirt sticking to my back. This was it. Jay was the first to make a move. 

“Jay, don’t!” Mal yelled. I knew what he was about to do. Fear coursed through my veins like electricity. I jerked my hand out to try and stop him. But it was too late. He ducked under the barrier, fingers outstretched, ready to snatch the wand out from thin air. Instead, he was thrown backwards. The siren wailed. I jammed my hands over my ears.

Then, I felt it again. The power pressed painfully against my skull, travelling slowly through my body, pounding against my skeleton like a bird, drowning in a heavy sea. Fear held me in fierce grip. I nearly cried out. Then something ….overcame me. I was too tired to resist. My hands fell from my ears. I held out a shaking hand. A flash of gold, and my fingers enclosed around something heavy. I stared at the wand in my hand, panting. Then I caught a reflection in the dark windows. Gold eyes glinted back at me. I gasped and dropped the wand.

Jay stared at me from the ground, his jaw slack. Their eyes were all wide, nearly popping out from their heads.I swallowed, trying to slow my breathing. They had seen. They had seen It all. Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. I wanted so badly to run. I longed to just go to Sam and Dean. I knew I could teleport, but I’d never done it intentionally, and I had to face this. Before they could say a word, I turned away, hugging my body.

“Let’s go…” I mumbled. This was going to be a long night.

I lead the way home for once; I couldn’t bear to look at them. As I walked, I tried to ignore the ache of my throat. The sting of cold night air was a comfort. So I focused on the way the wind flew against my cheeks, tugged at my shirt, and toyed with the wisps of dark hair which collected around my ears. Anything to drown out their whispering. Probably about how they could be rid of me. They were scared. They’d be mad not to be. They ignored me for the entire journey. Wait, maybe that was a lie. I ignored them, and they left me alone. Still, I secretly wished they’d try to talk to me.

When we finally arrived, I half- rejoiced at the sight of the heavy oak doors. I was about to move, when Mal stopped me.

“What was that?” She asked.I looked up wearily.

“Can we talk later… please? I’m tired (and afraid),” I said, pleading. She was about to reply, but I turned again and found myself curled up underneath the covers, staring at the wall next to my bed. I settled under the warm weight of the blanket. I hadn’t bothered hanging up my clothes- I had thrown them off and dressed quickly in the plaid shirt. Drawing the covers up to my chin, I sighed heavily.

Mal and Evie followed soon after, pattering across the room, busying themselves. Before long, we were all in bed. The room was cloaked in darkness, save for the comforting glow of my bedside lamp. Oddly, I was a little afraid of the dark. But then again, anything could jump out at any moment. I shifted. But that was the least of my worries. Oh God. What had I done?

I bit my lip, realising I couldn’t hold it in any longer. Silent tears dribbled down my cheeks. I smushed my face into the pillows, my chest heaving with every sob, or muffled cry. My head swam with tears, melting and aching- raw- my forehead sticky, trying to stifle another gasp. I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep until it was too late. 

_The nightmare was always the same. Familiar red eyes, burning like coals in the dark. I always stepped backwards, but they’d never fade or seep into the darkness. In fact, they only glowed brighter. He emerged from the dark, first a head, leering at me, then an outstretched hand.His face was twisted, distorted, but the eyes were always sharp, and they tracked me.And then he grabbed my arm and the blood came back, and the screams ravaged my ears, the faces of torn men, women, screaming for me to just stop. Darla, from the grocery store, Mr Fluffers the cat, and a stream of nameless faces, their mouths stuck in constant pantomime of fear, wide popping eyes. Until I was screaming with them._

I jolted awake, still clawing at the sheets. Evie and Mal were at my side, bleary faces peering at me from the darkness. I heard Mal run to turn the lights on. Suddenly the room was lit with blinding light. I blinked, my vision blurred with spots.

“Are you okay?” Evie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I took a deep breath, and nodded. My eyes ached.

“You sure? You were screaming,” Mal said, with a touch of concern beaded in her voice. It was kind of strange. They’d known me a day- less than a day. And even Mal seemed to care, even if it was just a little bit. As I stretched my arms out, I shoved all thoughts of my nightmares, and my Father away. I shuddered, and cocooned myself once more.

“A bad dream..,” I waved her away, swallowing, despite the ache.

“Mal, look at this,” Evie said, her voice hushed to an urgent whisper. But I could hear her. A wave of relief washed over me as Mal turned away. I tried to snuggle into bed again, but somehow, it felt wrong.

“How?...” Mal seemed confused.


End file.
